dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gossamer (3.5e Equipment)
= Gossamer = Summary::A strong, resilient, fire-resistant fabric. Gossamer comes in two grades: thin and heavy. Thin Gossamer This soft fabric is thinner than other natural fabrics and amazingly resilient. Gossamer also resists flames, being totally fire resistant, however, it does still get hot when burned. Gossamer is used to replace many typical fabrics, such as silk and linen, as well as more resilient materials, like burlap. Equipment, such as satchels and backpacks are occasionally lined with gossamer to provide an extra layer of protection for the gear inside. When thin gossamer is made into well-fitting clothing, it provides a +1 armor bonus as though it were armor, but requires no proficiency, as it is merely clothing. These clothes, designed to be form-fitting (though typically embellished by tailors, maintain comfort under harsh conditions, never restricting movement as typical armor or hindering abilities. Gossamer often appears in pastel colors and is uncommon in small villages and towns, often only available in larger cities. A gossamer suit is most typically worn underneath normal clothing or armor. The armor bonus granted by a gossamer suit does not stack with other sources that grant armor bonuses. When worn in conjunction with other armors, its bonus overlaps (and only the highest armor bonus is granted). A gossamer suit is donned and removed as though it were padded armor. When available, gossamer is purchased by the square yard in bolts (rolled sheets of cloth), or by custom order from tailors as a finished product. A medium creature requires 4 square yards of gossamer to make a full suit, and weighs a single pound. That amount of cloth, as well as its weight, is doubled for large creatures (8 yards for a large creature), and doubled again for every size after. Small creatures only need half the amount of gossamer required for medium creatures (only 2 yards) and the number is halved again for every size smaller. Thin Gossamer costs Cost::100 gp per square yard. Thin Gossamer has 5 hit points per inch of thickness and hardness 5. Heavy Gossamer Gossamer also comes in a heavy grade that is manufactured as a replacement for some leathers. Heavy Gossamer is a bit more expensive, but is custom made for the purpose of granting a mild resistance to extreme heat, as it is capable of wicking away heat in short amounts. For being a thicker material, it is surprisingly supple and flexible. Heavy Gossamer, when made into well-fitting clothing, provides a +1 armor bonus as though it were armor. In addition, on the first round of exposure to fire damage, the clothes grant the wearer Fire Resistance 2. Continuous exposure to fire damage negates this bonus. This added bit of protection comes at an increase in cost. Heavy Gossamer is typically available whenever thin gossamer is available, and suits from it require the same amount of fabric. However, these suits weight four times as much, with a medium suit weighing four pounds instead of only one pound. Heavy Gossamer costs Cost::150 gp per square yard. Heavy Gossamer has 6 hit points per inch of thickness and hardness 6. Origins of Gossamer Gossamer is a natural material spun together and finely woven from a variety of exotic sources, most of which are kept as a trade secret by its manufacturers. However, it is known that several silks are used in its production, such as the silk of the firebrat. It is also believed that a fiber obtained from a rare desert grass that is both delicate and strong is also used in manufacturing gossamer. In addition to the base components, speculation abounds that these base components undergo a drawn-out alchemical process that binds them into one and alters their basic nature, obscuring the origins. Hats, a race of fiery earthen elemental folk are known as one of the few who know the secrets to producing this material. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Material Category:Mundane